User blog:Neverhood266/Nanaman's story
I'm done with my break so now I shall continue with my stories with part 2: Judgement Clay. (Voiced by Rob Paulsen): During the early parts of his life, Nanaman was a simple bananaman hailing from the Clayribbean who loved nothing more then to just sit back and relax under that bright sun in the shade with ice cold drink in hand. His other hobbies included dancing in nightclubs and the occasional trip to the casinos and during the former since he was a fan of Blue Suede Goo's fight songs, he would mix his dancing with some fight moves if he would ever get involved in afight though he was usually pacifist. It was one faithful night at his favourite hangout the Coocooclaybana, when he got into a fight with a patron who turned out to be an associate of the owners of the club and one thing lead to another and he had to go into hiding. He hid in a boat that was heading to Mudville and after becoming an official citizen, Nana had to do what he could to fit in which included using his flashy and flamboyant dance/fight moves to get some support money. His fighting style got the attention of the infamous Bad Mr. Frosty who personally asked him to join his freedom fighter group known as "The Clayfighters" which Nana did under the request that they'd help him return to his home without problems. Nana became quite comfortable with the rest of the gang and developed a strong friendship with Octohead (Octohead's story) as both were big fans of the dance/fight style and together, they all won the tournament for the title of Grand master (Judgement Clay). Nana decided to continue hanging around the gang as they tried to make Mudville a better place unti lthey got the horrid news that the bad guy Dr. Kiln was spotted on the island of Claymodo which only got worse when Frosty revealed what happened to their pal Hoppy (Hoppy's story). Things got extra bad when their plane to Claymodo got shot down and he along with Octohead and Kangoo were captured by Kiln's goons and were expected to share the same fate as Hoppy(63 1/3/Sculptor's cut). Fortunately, the good guys managed to free them all and as the prof's lab exploded, the Clayfighters returned to Mudville with their new allies and their mission succesful. When it was time for them all to go their seperate ways, Nanaman, Octohead and a few friends went back to Nana's home in the Clayribbean and after chasing away any pursuers, they opened their own beach resort and spa. It was then that Nana and Octo got a messege from Frosty about the suspicious new playpark that was opening pretty soon and so the duo left their resort & spa to their clayribbean friends and returned to Mudville to investigate the new Clayland. They helped a lot when the park locked up during its opening day and getting the innocent civilians out of the theme park but weren't able to escape themselves and when the news that Kiln and his goons were back, Nana decied to prepare for battles to come. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts